Overleg:Herbert Wyndham (Earth-616)
Since I don't have Administrator's rights on the nl side of Marvel Database, I copied the existing code from the Character Template, and put it here. Once we're happy with the changes we make, you can copy/paste all of it over the current Template's code. Also, instead of altering the code here on Herbert Wyndham (Earth-616), I copied the info to Peteparker/Marvel Database:Karakter Sjabloon Test Page until we have it the way we want it. *Now there stands Identity:Secret or Public (Identiteit:Geheim or Bekend), this is good BUT the name of the categorie must be Categorie: GeheimE Identiteit or Categorie: BekendE Identiteit (with the letter e!) :Done! I assumed you'd like the lower-case "e" instead of the "E" you have listed. ::Yes indeed! It was just to make my point clear! *The same is with Gender:Woman or Man we say Gelacht: Vrouwelijk of Mannelijk BUT the name of the categorie must be Categorie: VrouwelijkE Karakters of MannelijkE Karakters (also the 'e'). :Done! ::Great! *The same is with the Eyes:Red or Blue, we say Ogen:Rood or Blauw but not like the category name: Rood Ogen or Blauw Ogen, the best here is to switch it like: Category: Ogen Blauw or Ogen Rood (Eyes Blue or Eyes Red) :Done! ::Great! *MaritalStatus = OPTIONS : Divorced, Engaged, Estranged, Married, eparated, Single, Widowed, Widower. Also the 'e' problem. I think als switch the category name because we say GetrouwdE karakters etc so I think the best is Category: Karakter Getrouwd (Married), Alleenstaand (Single) etc etc. :Done! ::Great! *By Nationaliteit (Citizinship) must be set the word 'Nationaliteit' so it will be Category: Amerikaanse Nationaliteit (American Citizinship) etc etc and not only Category:Ameriksaanse. :Done! ::Great!! *Allignment is missing. This must be Karakter:Goed, Neutraal or Slecht (Allignment:Good, Neutral or Bad) :Done! *Bedacht door: (Created by:) is seen twice. It could be one, because in Dutch we say Bedacht door: PeteParker or Bedacht door:PeteParker and Peter or Bedacht door:PeteParker, Peter and Jamie etc etc. :Done! On the English site, there is a space to put multiple creators vs one single creator, but it seems like you only use one on your site, so I temporarily removed the second one. If you decide to have two different fields later on, we can add the second one back in. ::Thats just they I want it! Great! *Eerste en laatste optreden (First and last appearance must be seen twice. Because on time First and Last appearance in the U.S. and one First and Last appearance in NL. This must be like this: Eerste optreden VS, Eerste optreden NL, Laatste optreden VS, Laatste optreden NL. (NL=Netherlands and VS=United States). :I'm still working on this one. To make it how you'd like, you have to use three sets of input fields, :Eerste and Laatste optreden, Eerste and Laatste optreden VS and Eerste and Laatste optreden NL :so it won't break for all the character pages you have now. Once none of the pages use Eerste and Laatste optreden anymore, we can remove it from the Template ::When you need my help to translate something let me know!! :::All done with this one too! * Implement the Distinguish names (Verschillen Stub) :Still working. . . ::When you need my help to translate something let me know!! :::Translate this: "This page is similar in name or subject to other pages. See also _____ for a complete list of references to distinguish between these closely named or closely related articles." * And make also Haar2 (Hair2), Ogen2 (Eyes2), Gewicht2 (Weight2), Lengte2 (Height2) :Done! :::So all that is left are those Verschillen Translations, and we should be done! :::--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 16 okt 2007 22:05 (UTC)